


Inconsequential things

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arbitro is having a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsequential things

**Author's Note:**

> The world and characters of TnC belong to Nitro+Chiral. I just play with them and earn nothing but pleasure from it.
> 
> Written to cheer a friend up when she was having a very bad day.

Arbitro threw the papers down in disgust. The experiment had failed, the test subject rendered useless. The boy had been very pretty - no Kau, but still delightful - and would have been a nice addition to his collection.

Alas, there'd been a slight draft in the room, his pen had fallen to the floor at the wrong time... and Arbitro had to start over again.

"If one more tiny, inconsequential thing goes wrong today, I may go completely insane," Arbitro shrieked, pacing the room.

Kiriwar and Gunji looked at each other. It was a bit too late for that, wasn't it?


End file.
